Thank you, Poketch Company
by Katz Monster
Summary: Dawn isn't paying attention to anything because of her new Poketch. So, Paul tries to get her out of her addiction. IkariShipping


Hi guys, sorry for a short break in not giving you a story. This one is my longest yet, but it is still really short. This story kind of went it own way after the first half and I didn't know how the end it. Anyway, here goes nothing.

DISCLAIMER: I own lots of the games, 13 plush toys and 200 cards, but, no I don't know Pokemon.

"Dawn, what are you doing?"

Dawn had gotten a new Poketch from her mother for her 14th birthday. It also had all the newest applications: Notes, Wi-Fi, messenger and it had a camera. Luckily for Paul, he got one from Reggie the day after.

Dawn currently was typing something out on the small screen, adding a heart to the end of her sentence. She ignored Paul and took a picture of herself. Probably, Paul thought, to send to Kenny.

2 hours later, after she reluctantly got off her Poketch, the two teens were setting up their sleeping arrangements for the night. Paul took off his jacket, revealing a long-sleeve grey shirt and began cooking a stir-fry in a wok, over the camp-fire Dawn made.

Dawn finished put up the tent, the two would share, as their dinner finished cooking.

"Dawn," Paul called out to her as she put the last peg in, "dinner's ready." He grabbed her hot-pink bowl, and put two spoons of the pork and vegetables in.

Dawn took the bowl with glee, he wasn't as good as Brock or Johanna, but Paul was a pretty amazing chef.

"Thanks Paul, stir-fry is my favourite." Dawn said a big smile on her face as she sat down on the log and began to eat.

"The reason I cook stir-fry is because it is your favourite." Paul said to her.

He smirked when she blushed. It was becoming a regular habitat for her these days. He just didn't know why she would.

_Beep_

Dawn set her bowl on her lap and reached towards her wrist to check who had messaged her.

"No electronic devices during meals." Paul said sternly, not even looking in her direction.

He needed to get that thing away from her. It had been 2 weeks since she got it and he was already annoyed with it. The pink wrist device was the only thing she seemed interested in.

Suddenly, a brilliant idea form in his cold mind, he didn't know why he didn't think of it before. He would get a short nights sleep tonight.

At 9:38pm the two went to bed in the small yellow tent.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

When Dawn fell asleep at 10:04pm, Paul crawled up to her, and slowly took her arm out of her sleeping bag. Carefully he took off her Poketch and put her arm back in.

He lied down on top of his sleeping bag and turned the back-light of the Poketch on. He quickly when through her contacts sending a message to each one. The message said:

_Hi Paul here,_

_Please don't send a single message to Dawn even if she messages you._

_I've gotten 3 sentences out of her in the past week all saying the same thing:_

"_Thanks for dinner, Paul."_

_Anyway, help her get less addicted to this thing, it was only meant for telling you the time._

_Thanks, Paul (Dawn's Travelling Partner)_

After 5 hours of typing (Dawn has 465 contacts), he put the device back on her wrist. Eventually going to sleep.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Dawn woke up to find that Paul was still sleeping in his half grey, half black bag. Dawn was puzzled immensely, Paul was always up and cooking breakfast before she was, even after training for days on end.

Still she got up and checked her Poketch to see if anyone messaged her while she was asleep.

_You have 0 messages._

Dawn got dressed and started making breakfast for the two of them, fried eggs and bacon.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Paul woke up and rubbed his eyes groggily. He yawned, he sat up and got out of bed. When Paul was tired he would be tired for the whole day, even if he slept.

Too tired to walk, Paul crawled out of the tent and lied down on the grass a metre away from the camp-fire.

Paul was about to fall out of consciousness, when Dawn spoke to him,

"G'morning, Sleepy-head." She called out to him teasingly.

Paul slowly sat up and stretched out his arms.

"Here," Dawn said as she pushed a cobalt-blue plate in front of him, one with his breakfast on it.

Paul picked up a piece of lightly crispy bacon between his fingers, slowly lifting it to his mouth and chewing 2 mouthfuls, before going back to sleep.

Dawn thought Paul looked adorable. The way he used his arm as a pillow, to how his mouth was slightly ajar. His grape coloured hair was messy and falling over his face. And he was still wearing his pyjamas: black tracksuit pants and a light grey t-shirt. Paul looked like an innocent child.

Dawn was having an internal argument with herself. Her sapphire eyes set themselves blaze from the heated conversion. She eventually settled on half and half.

She leaned over Paul's face, blushing as she did so thanking that he couldn't see her. She pushed her cobalt hair away from her face, lowing her head and softly lowed her lips to his cheek. That was one half.

Dawn stood up and got a pokeball from her bag, "Togekiss, spotlight." She called quietly.

"Togekiss, can you use Psychic to put Paul back on his sleeping bag?" Dawn asked her jubilee Pokemon.

"Toge toge kiss." with that her eyes glowed blue and a blue aura formed around Paul slowly lifting him back into the tent setting him on top of his bag.

"Thanks Togekiss, return." the Pokemon returned to her ball in a red laser.

Dawn turned her wrist and started going through her contacts:

_Maylene Shenji_

_Paul Shenji_

_Reggie Shenji_

She tapped on Reggie's name pulling up the last message she sent to him:

_Hi Paul here,_

_Please don't send a single message to Dawn even if she messages you._

_I've gotten 3 sentences out of her in the past week all saying the same thing:_

"_Thanks for dinner, Paul."_

_Anyway, help her get less addicted to this thing, it was only meant for telling you the time._

_Thanks, Paul (Dawn's Travelling Partner)_

Dawn's was both infuriated and touched at the same time. She checked other contacts:

_Ash Ketchum_

_May Maple_

_Johanna Berlitz_

_Zoey Carter_

_Paul Shenji_

All had the same message. She tried other that she knew Paul didn't know.

_Leona Springs_

_Kenny Kengo_

_Gary Oak_

Dawn finally placed the pieces together. Paul stayed up late send the same message to all of her contacts, because he cared for her, he wanted to talk to her. It also explained why he was tired.

Dawn went back to Reggie's contact,

_I know what Paul did, and he is sleeping at 9:38am_

_because of it._

_Please tell me his favourite in-a-Forest lunch,_

_Thanks Dawn._

She pushed the send button.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Reggie's wrist buzzed, while he was feeding the Pokemon their dinners. He looked to his Poketch:

_1 message revived._

Curious, Reggie tapped on the screen, reading the message and who sent it. He smiled, he though something like this might happen. He tapped his finger on the screen, revealing his little brother's favourite food.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Half an hour later, Dawn smiled, Reggie had replied to her. Now she just had to find the ingredients and make the dish for Paul's lunch.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Paul awoke at 11:48. He looked around, to find himself in their tent. Which is weird because, he could he swore to falling sleep outside. His onyx eyes couldn't find Dawn either, but they could see her sleeping bag and pyjamas on the other side of the tent so she couldn't be far.

He stepped outside again, not changing into clothes. His eyes still sleepy, and steps short, Dawn thought he resembled a young child going to his parents after waking up from a nightmare.

Her face softening she grab the plate beside her and put it on the table. She walked up behind Paul and pull her hands on his shoulders, guiding him to the table and sitting him down.

She sat opposite him saying, "Eat up. I can guarantee that it will taste better than any other bacon,lettuce, tomato and peacha berry sandwich you've ever had." Dawn said enthusiastically.

"And, why is that?" Paul asked sleepily.

"Because, this one is made with extra love. I-I love you, Paul." Dawn answered, dreamily.

Now Paul figured out why he stayed up late and why was travelling with Dawn in the first place. That was all he ever wanted to hear.

Paul's charcoal eyes soften, "I love you too, Dawn. I love you too."

The edge of his lips curved upwards. He would never tamper with Poketchs again.

Please review, likes, advise, ideas, anything really. It fuels my imagination.


End file.
